De como Sirius se perece a una Sandía
by Gloria Melgar
Summary: Sirius es como una sandía. Enorme como su ego, llamativa, como su esencia, apetitosa, como su persona, de formas variantes, como su personalidad, dura por fuera, como quiere demostrar, dulce por dentro, como se empeña en negar, tiene muchos defectos, como las sandias tienen sus semillas, pero sobre todo es único e irrepetible, como cada sandía.


De como llego la inspiración, bueno. Estaba yo (quien más, sino) comiendo sandía, leyendo un fanfic sobre Sirius, y pensé :"Sirius es como una Sandía, jugosa y apetitosa" y bueno, lo demás es historia.

por favor, es mi primer fanfic, no sean demasiado duros.

sugerencias, criticas, ¿reviews?, solamente, sean respetuosos.

advertencias 1: padezco de miopía, estoy mas ciega que un topo, tengo dislexia, lo sé, mucho defectos en una sola persona, pero que se le va a hacer. así que, aunque lo haya revisado como un millón de veces, bueno un millón es exagerar, pero si lo revise muchas veces, lo juro, si tiene alguna falta de ortografía, mala redacción o simplemente nomas no se le entiende, pues ahí una disculpa de antemano.

advertencia 2: los personajes, no me pertenecen, sino a J.K y la Warner bros, que los muy... $$##55&&... mataron a Sirius, que es lo mejor habido y por haber de toda la saga y lo - nunca jamas vas a volver a crear algo tan sublime y genial como sirius, ni aunque te cortés la cabeza, rowling ¿porque lo matastes?- Y que va y hace ella, ¡lo mata!. -bahh las cosas buenas nunca duran-como sirius- con sus jodidos 2 años de "libertad"(como una cabra en un corral) en harry potter.

sí como verán, después de todo este tiempo, aun me duele su muerte.

espero y les guste y lo disfruten y que concuerden conmigo de que, sí, sirius es como una sandía.

 **De cómo Sirius se parece a una Sandía**

La sandia es la mejor fruta del mundo. Como no, y nadie puede negarlo.

La primera vez que la vez, no puedes evitar que no te llame la atención. Es redonda, pero no un redondo aburrido como lo son las manzanas, las naranjas, ¡las uvas!, _– bahh, quien quiere ser como una aburrida uva—_ con su perfecta redondez, como si te dijeran _–"mírame, soy una uva, vez lo bonita, redonda y perfecta que soy, ¡vamos, cómeme! No vez lo pequeña, delicada y presumida que soy"_ — Uvas, quien las necesitas, son todas iguales. Pero tampoco es como una pasa, que esas pobres ni forma tienen, que Merlín lo libre antes de ser como una pasa, preferiría ser antes como una pomposa, presumida, molesta uva, que acabar siendo una arrugada, amargada y fea pasa.

Las sandias no son ni completamente redondas, ni completamente cuadradas, algunas veces más cuadradas que redondas, casi todo el tiempo más redondas que cuadradas, así como lo es ÉL, que algunas veces, porque negarlo, más Black que Sirius, pero casi todo el tiempo, mas Sirius que Black.

La variación de su volumen y masa es la que las hace únicas e irrepetibles, como a ÉL.

Algunas veces son verdes, otras veces son rojas, unas que otras son blancas, pero casi siempre, una combinación de las tres. Así como lo es ÉL, que es demasiado astuto y mordaz para ser un Gryffindor cualquiera, demasiado valiente y leal para ser un pobre Slytherin, demasiado puro y noble para ser un Black. Y eso, precisamente, la combinación de esas tres cosas, es lo que lo hace ser un gran Gryffindor, un gran amigo, un gran merodeador, un astuto, valiente y sobre todo fiel Canuto.

Eso sí, las sandias son, como negarlo, grandes, DEMASIADO grandes _–(así como su ego)—_ sí, tan grandes que pareciera que no cupieran en sí mismas, controlándose, conteniéndose, como si en cualquier momento estuvieran a punto de explotar _–(como Él)—._

Si tienes sed, te la quita, si tienes hambre, te la quitan, con su delicioso sabor, dulce, fresco y jugoso, ¡OH SÍ!, demasiado delicioso para su propio bien. Tan jugosas, que cada vez que la muerdes, que das un bocado, por muy pequeño que sea, irremediablemente terminaras sorbiendo más de lo que puedes tragar, para evitar derramar tremendo manjar.

Eso sí, las sandias por muy deliciosas, apetitosas e irresistibles que luzcan, casi perfectas, tienen sus defectos. Las semillas, esas cosas más molestan que un grano en el culo. Son detestables, porque hacen que no puedas disfrutar casi al completo de todo el sabor y dulzura que te ofrece la fruta. Morder, sorber, chupar, masticar, disfrutar, y cuando por fin sientes que vas a llegar al éxtasis total, las sientes, ahí en tu boca, como un recordatorio de que nada es perfecto, ni lo bonito es duradero. Tener que detenerse, para escupir las molestas y estúpidas semillas, así como todo lo molesto y estúpido en la vida. Como ÉL, que por muy delicioso, apetitoso e irresistible que parezca, casi perfecto, tiene sus defectos, como todo lo bueno en la vida. Las semillas, en Sirius Orión Black, son el ego desmedido de un Black, la arrogancia desbordante de un Gryffindor, la confianza extrema de un Merodeador, esas, características que lo hacen único, fueron las que, irremediablemente, terminaron matándolo.

Pero precisamente esas; creerse el mismísimo regalo de Merlín para la humanidad. Pavonearse por los pasillos como si fuese el Rey de Hogwarts, peor aún, el Rey del mundo. Guiñarle un ojo a cada chica de la escuela. Gastarle bromas, y no precisamente inocentes, a los Slytherins. Recordarle a Quejicus lo feo que es cada vez que lo ve. Gritarle a su madre que se puede meter sus estúpidas ideologías supremacistas de la sangre por donde le quepan. Ver a su hermano y querer, en esa cara igual a la suya, golpearle para que reaccione de una jodida vez. Ver a Albus Dumbledore en el comedor y pensar – _"viejo ridículo, ¿Cuánto años tendrá?, sin él, yo no estaría aquí"_ \- y sentir admiración y un profundo agradecimiento hacia su director. Ver la mirada de censura que Minerva McGonagall le lanza queda vez que hace una "inocente travesura" y pensar que es la única figura de autoridad que realmente respeta. Darle consejos a Peter sobre chicas, y si se siente muy generoso, conseguirle algunas citas. Defender a Remus de esos bastardos idiotas que se meten con él, y si está muy enfadado, liarse a golpes hasta que le pidan perdón a lunático. Ayudar a James a trazar algún plan que realmente funcione para que Evans la haga caso, y ver que, nuevamente, el plan fracasa, y como es su mejor amigo, ir y gritarle a Evans que deje de hacerle al ganso y acepte de una puta vez, que a) le gusta cornamenta y que b) se muere por tener una cita con él.

Y esas, precisamente esas cosas, aunque muy a su manera, hacen que Sirius Orión Black, irresistible, incandescente, brillante, inalcanzable, único; sea como Sirio, que desde el cielo, desde esa bóveda celeste, sea las más grande, las más brillante estrella, iluminando cada rincón con su presencia.

Las sandias son grandes y duras, especialmente duras, como Sirius, que va por ahí creyéndose el eslabón más fuerte de las cadenas alimenticias. Creyéndose único, grande, duro y poderoso, como las sandias _–"y decía que las uvas eran las pomposas"_ —. Sirius es tan arrogante, egocéntrico, vulgar, presumido, confiado, sinvergüenza, tan hijo de perra (literalmente hablando), que a veces se torna cansado y molesto, como si su único objetivo en la vida fuera recordarte lo especial, guapo y maravilloso que es él, y lo desdichado y feo que eres tú, demostrándote una vez más, que la madre naturaleza no siempre es justa a la hora de repartir virtudes.

Pero como las sandias, grandes y duras por fuera, son suaves, dulces y tiernas por dentro, como Sirius, que aunque lo niegue, y lo seguirá negando hasta la muerte –" _ni que fuera una maldita flor lunático"_ —" _sigue diciendo eso, y te juro que le pido una cita a Evans, Potter"_ —. Si, aunque se empeñe en demostrar esa apariencia de chico duro y malo – _"me paso las reglas por donde me quepan"—"¡que no se puede!, pues vamos a ver ¡YA! si no se puede"—"tan así me importa lo que pienses, que ¡mira! Me estoy fumando un cigarrillo"—_ " _¡YO!, pero si yo soy una dulce flor_ _profesora, yo seria "incapaz" de dañar a una pobre mosca Slytherin"—"¡que me calme! Y una ¡MIERDA!, ve a calmar a un inútil de Hufflepuff, la van a pagar, como que me llamo Sirius Black que la van a pagar"—._ Todo el mundo sabe, bueno más bien, solo los Merodeadores y Lily Evans saben, que por más duro, malo e intimidante que pueda, según él, llagar hacer, cuando se transforma en Canuto, deja esa fachada, esa coroza, esa capa, que lo hacen tan Black y menos Sirius, y deja paso a Canuto, que lo hacen más Sirius que Black, el dulce, suave y tierno Sirius que en realidad es, pero que por miedo, no demuestra muy a menudo.

Así es, como eh llegado un la conclusión de que, Sirius es como una sandía. Enorme como su ego, llamativa, como su esencia, apetitosa, como su persona, de formas variantes, como su personalidad, dura por fuera, como quiere demostrar, blanda, suave y dulce por dentro, como se empeña en negar, tiene muchos defectos, como las sandias tienen sus semillas, pero sobre todo es único e irrepetible, como cada sandía.

—¡JODER! Tíos, le juro que si fuera legal, me casaría con este manjar— descripción grafica de Sirius comiendo una sandía


End file.
